Dracken
|-|Dracken, Revolution Dragon= |-|Dracken Assault, Bursting Revolution= |-|Captain Dracken= Dracken is one of the major revolutionaries in Revolution Saga lore. Story There is generally no description of Dracken in the background story save for Captain Dracken, but he could be Dogiragon's right hand man or his mercenary. He leads an army of Dragons or Fire Birds depending on his form. When Miradante and his army was struggling with the S-Rank Invaders and G.O.D., Extreme Invasion, Captain Dracken and his army of Amecchi Fire Bird mercenaries appear and fought the S-Rank Invaders and 9 Extremes invaders, and were capable of pulling a dent on them as Captain Dracken reinforces the fire birds with his Revolution. After then he went to Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden's area to fight Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity, but afterwards his whereabouts is unknown, presumably crushed by Dokindam X. Card Explanation While not a weak series of cards, he isn't nearly as strong as the Invaders just like the rest of the Revolutionaries due to his latent Revolutionary weakness. This is especially ovbious when put in front of Redzone Z, Passionate Invasion. Dracken, Revolution Dragon Its first form is not bad, but it is not good either. When it attacks, the player can reveal at the top of his deck and send a fire dragon out of it regardless of evolution or not. Then Revolution 2 ability allows the player to look at an extra 2 cards from the top of his deck and send out another fire dragon. Using this way, the player can send out 2 dragons from 3 cards. Therefore, it is possible to complete Romanov Kaiser NEX, The Super Enlightened in one go, as well as sending out a Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon and an Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush and go for a win. Of course, as intended the player can send out Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution and if the player has another fire creature in the battle zone and has no shields, he can instantly go for the win. However, while this seems great, it does have a few weaknesses; First, it needs a Revolution ability to be used to its full potential, so the player must wait until the opponent tries to break shields (Which does not work) or sacrifice shields to prepare for it. Secondly, if the player does not activate its revolution ability, the revealed card gets put into the top of the player's deck if it's not a dragon and thus causing the chances to pull a dragon fail more easily. Therefore, it was rarely seen save for casual dueling. Dracken Assault, Bursting Revolution Dracken's second form is among one of the most unfortunate of all deck trump cards. In fact it is so unfortunate that it is actually sad. Really, Very Sad. It does cost 1 cost higher and had 2000 more power than the original Dracken, and it also had an ability to prevent to from being destroyed during a battle. This includes blocking by larger creatures and beatback, but as Slayer activates after the battle, it CANNOT be used to prevent slayer! It also apparently does not stop Rumble Lecter, Terror Awakened as Rumble Lecter does not battle and just destroys it. And when it activates its revolution, it can destroy all opposing creatures with 13000 power or less, which is currently the biggest numbered power based removal in the game. 13000 power is A LOT and basically covers 70% to 80% of the game's creatures and the opponent will usually end up with most of his field cleared. And it also has triple breaker, so after destroying all of the chump blockers in its way it can start breaking 3 of the opponent's shields right at the start. The problem? It is slow and passive just like the other Revolutionaries and when placed in front of Redzone Z, Passionate Invasion from the same transformation deck, it is almost nothing. Just another victim to the Invader bias of the developers. (It's more like "Rush Bias" as seen in the Revolutionary's revenge in Revolution Final.) Captain Dracken Dracken's final form is a very good casual play card, but it is not meta. Unlike other revolutionaries, it actually has a good effect without Revolution; When the player puts it into the battle zone, the player reveals the top 5 cards of his deck and puts all non-evolution Fire Birds from it into the battle zone, giving it a Domitius-like advantage of 1 to 6. While Fire Birds are weak, can give the Fire Birds Speed Attacker and Captain Dracken's Revolution 2 effect can give the Fire Birds as well as other Fire Creatures +6000 power and allow them to break an extra shield. This can turn into a 13000 power Triple Breaker and Strike Amecchi can help remove the shields to activate Captain Dracken's Revolution 2. can also help remove the shields and increase battle resistance as well. However, it has poor synergy with which is a slight dent. Overall while it will not be seen in the metagame, it is still a highly solid deck concept for casual play. Anime This is 's trump card in VSR along with Dogiragon which led him to quite some victories. Out of them Dracken Assault is not seen save for revealing cards for Revolution 0 Trigger, along with Jigon, Revolution Dragon. Category:Metagame Status:Fun Deck Category:Revolutionary Category:Mega Command Dragon Category:Command Category:Dragon Category:Characters Category:Command Dragon Category:Evolution Creature